Dark Elf
The dark elves live in rather poor conditions compared to their other elven brethren and are excellent survivalists because of it. They hunt, gather, and mine under the constant threat of impending death and have the ability to survive under the harshest conditions. Because of their constant hiding and scent tactics to get away from massive insects, the dark elves are excellent assassins and some venture outside to fulfill their lives as such. Although they are under attack everyday, they have a large underground city where approximately 68% of their population live and thrive. In this city they make weapons, tinctures, potions, practice magic, and make armor from the the thick shells of Mantipedes. Their diets consist of mainly insects they hunt, but they also gather rare herbs that can only be found in the undergrowth of the Southern Hragmoor Plains. On top of herbs and insects, they also raise a type of livestock which produces milk and is good for meat. The dark elves consist of only one group, and they help each other out when they need it, but thrive within fortified walls. The only time a town cave system was raided by deadly insects was during the Hragmoor Massacre. Since the Massacre, they have built two sets of fortifications and escape tunnels only big enough for Dark Elves. Most dark elf families live separate from their relatives and have a large amount of children, however at least 1/4 of these children will die guaranteed from insects of the Hragmoor Undergrowth. Ancestry The Dark Elves live in the undergrowth mainly because they aided a demon with his plan to overthrow the Heda Elves, as that is their ancestral home, but it was taken from them during the Great Elven War. Once the demon's plan failed, the dark elves were banished from the forest 800 years. During this time the population of Dark Elves plummeted, as they were travelling across the plains, but after some elves discovering the undergrowth, they had decided to live there. Since then nothing has changed in their leadership system or setting and they have continued to flourished and replenish their numbers. Famous Dark Elf Characters Before the Great Elven War and before even the Dark Elves were forced from their ancestral home, there was a great archer who was born there. His name was Gyltora Mignur, and his skill with the bow was unmatched, but he eventually died to his daughter who had rejected his harsh treatment of her, and she slew him with his own sword. She became renowned for this, but eventually the village elders had her executed under the premise she had murdered and innocent man, despite that being untrue. About 400 years later, when the elves had settled in the undergrowth, a man had gained massive atention for his ability to single-handedly slay any insect that he encountered, an almost unheard of feat. He however let his pride overcome him and he was banished for his selfish attempt to take the leadership from the current leader. His name was Alderyan Sigil. Since then no noticeable characters have risen above the other elves, however all the dark elves are well versed in most kinds of combat and are formidable foes.